Romeo and Juliet
by Kurissss
Summary: An adult-rated musical seemed too good for Kendall Knight to pass up, but what he didn't expect was that someone wanted to make it adult-rated with him. AU


Oooh, hi. I decided to dig out the fanfiction I wrote over a year ago and post them here so that I know I took out the gems of my writing. Kames with a twist.

This is dedicated to Jade, who inspired me over the year ago about her one and only true pairing. Love ya!

* * *

"What the fuck!?"

His voice, loud and crystal clear with a tinge of hoarseness, echoed throughout the empty hall and stage. Kendall Donald Knight had his mouth hanging open, his nostrils flaring, his eyes widening and his fists clenching. It didn't take long for him to take in the news, and neither one is happy about the turn of events.

"I can't play a-a female role! Get another girl!" He exclaimed. Gustavo's eyebrows knitted into a tight line.

"Excuse me, dog, but you are in my production and when you are in my production, you follow what I say," the director said with every booming volume in each word. "Besides, all the women roles are taken up by the actresses I chose."

"Then choose another actress! You can't just pick me! I'm a guy!" Kendall said with exasperation. "I can't act this out!"

"Nope. We want to try out something, and you are a part of it. It's either that role or you're out."

Grrr.

Kendall crossed his arms in annoyance and anger and resentment and all sorts of words he could describe his current emotion right now. This is soooo unfair.

"What's so unfair?" It was light, curious, and the voice belonged to James Diamond, rising actor and the number one conceited human being on the planet. Kendall groaned as his co-worker fell into step with him.

"Nothing, nothing…"

"You're Juliet, right? While I'm," he paused for a split second to wave a hand over his face, "Ro-meoooo."

A grumble. "Yes. Now go away."

"No no no, Kendall, it's," he cleared his throat, and he spoke in a higher pitched tone, "'Romeo, oh Romeo! Kiss me now, Romeo! I can't take this any longer! Change your name and be James Diamond! Be mine!'" He exaggerated it further by hugging himself. James looked at Kendall for a reaction.

"No! I will not do this!" Kendall shouted suddenly, effectively silencing the taller man. He frowned at him.

"But we gotta practise! Didn't Gustavo give you the role?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then we gotta practise! Come on, I know the perfect place!" James interrupted and took him by the hand.

"… Let go of me, James."

He turned his head towards the irritated blond.

"No."

He groaned. Fuck his life.

* * *

"I'm not wearing a dress!"

"But it's to give a feel of the-"

"I'M NOT WEARING A DRESS!"

"But Kendall! It's for the play!"

"I am. Not. Wearing. A fucking dress."

"Okay, okay. What about the kissing scene? I mean, we're almost done with one half of our scenes…"

Kendall looked up at James. He suddenly had this almost shy look on his face when he mentioned that. And hey, he did feel a bit better when they acted out. His hand on his waist, making out the accent Gustavo wanted them to have, and the fire in the taller man that he wanted to bring in a good show. He admired that.

"Okay. What do I do?"

James lightened up. "Well, since our play is only for adults, we could use a little tongue in, some ass-grabbin—"

"What?! No! I'm not letting you touch my ass!"

"But it's only a play! You touched many asses before, why can't you let me touch yours?!" He stomped up to Kendall until he felt solid wall behind him. "I'm Romeo and you are Juliet and I will fucking touch your ass!"

Fuck. He almost groaned at the dominance of his tone, but by the time he realised, he had moaned it out. Both James and Kendall's eyes widened at the same time, while a smirk formed in the brunette's lips. He placed a hand on the blond's hips.

"Juliet…"

Fuuuck.

"Y-yes, Romeo?" He stammered. The lust clouded James' hazel eyes, and the sight scared the fuck out of him.

Not that he didn't want James to kiss him but sporting a boner and being this close to his co-worker…

Fuck.

James tilted his head and softly pressed his lips on Kendall's, and not long after, he moved them along his, pressing on his lips before massaging his bottom lip between the two muscles, sucking and licking and lightly biting. Kendall moaned in a breath, his hands automatically coming up to slide his fingers into James' hair. The action made the whole kiss more heated, tongues battling for dominance before James claimed his victory by grinding directly onto Kendall's crotch. He whimpered into his mouth, knees going weak and his need growing stronger with every second that ticked by.

Suddenly, the blond was lifted off of the ground by what he suspected were James' hands planted on his butt cheeks. He yelped in surprise when he felt a pinch.

A growl in his ear made the blond shiver. "Mmm, Juliet…"

Kendall didn't regret accepting the role after that.


End file.
